Walls
by abh037
Summary: In which Nanami wants to be happy, but feels something holding her back.


**So this was originally a three-chapter fic I posted, but I felt since the chapters were so short that it would be better as a one-shot. Now, ONWARDS!**

* * *

Nanami's eyes fluttered open as the light shining through her window forcefully tore her from her peaceful slumber. She lay in bed for a few more moments.

'Well, I supposed now's a good a time as any,' she thought to herself. The crispy cold air of her room cascaded over her as she untangled herself from her sheets.

Stretching and yawning, she made her way to the kitchen. Already having made herself presentable, she grabbed a baumkuchen and sat down at the table to savor the rare bits of rest she was getting.

"A-Aoyama? What are you still doing here?" said a voice behind her.

She looked back only to see Sorata in full pajama gear, slightly resembling a zombie. "My boss called and said he was opening up late today, so I have the morning free," she said.

"Heh, well I guess that leaves you more time to practice your voice acting this morning. I can hear you from my room, you're getting better by the day!" Sorata said enthusiastically, a broad smile plastered across his boyish face.

She blushed, and looked down. "Yeah, I thought I'd go to school early and practice a bit in the music room..." she mumbled, hiding her face.

"Well, I'm off to take care of Mashiro duty, good luck!" said Sorata as he turned to leave.

Aoyama sighed. Foiled by Mashiro once again. She had nothing against the artist, but the name left a bitter taste in her mouth. She knew better, but couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of resentment towards the girl. However, she bit it back.

'I...I want them to be happy together. Anyone could see that Kanda-kun loves her, and she loves him. Then...why do I feel like this?' she thought to herself whilst exiting the dorms.

 _'Why...can't I be happy too?'_

* * *

Nanami stepped out of the door and let the sunlight embrace her.

'No use feeling bad for myself, I just need to try harder!' she told herself.

As she made her way to school, she let her thoughts drift to her dorm-mates. There were so many happy couples at Sakurasou. Misaki had Jin, and anyone could see they're happy. Sorata had his little pet Mashiro, and both seemed to be content with their relationship. Then there was Rita and Ryuunosuke. Nanami chuckled as she remembered the time Rita dragged the Dragon off on a date to who-knows-where. The poor boy came back dazed, but alive, and the lip-shaped lipgloss marks on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

And just like that, Nanami was sprawled out across the ground.

"WHAA-" she heard a male's voice say as it fell on top of her. The poor girl squeaked as she felt the weight disappear.

"Hm? Oh, Miyahara, good morning," she said to the boy in front of her, as he was apologizing profusely.

He helped her up, and continued tormenting her with apologies.

"I'm so sorry Nanami, it's all my fault. If only I had been more careful-"

"Don't worry about it, Miyahara-kun, accidents happen," she responded lightly.

"At least let me buy you breakfast to show my sincerity," he insisted.

"No, no, it's fine. It was just an accident!"

"I insist. Let's go find you something good to eat!" He wasted no time before he grabbed her hand and gragged her into the nearest shop.

* * *

Nanami stared at the assortment of foods in front of her.

"Really, Miyahara-kun, it's fine. I'm not even hungry-" she was cut off as her stomach growled in protest to her words.

'Traitor' she thought. It only growled again in response.

"You say one thing, but that says a another," he said, pointing at her stomach.

She turned her head to hide her blush.

"It's alright...I already had breakfast," she said, though she was losing this battle.

"Oh, don't give me that. Go on, pick something out!" Miyahara said with a reassuring grin.

She relented, and took a pastry off the shelf.

"Now come on," said the jovial boy in front of her, "We'll be late for school."

* * *

The two walked side-by-side to school. Nanami nonchalantly nibbled on her gift.

Miyahara gazed at her, causing her to get more flustered by the second. She turned the other way, a small blush on her face. His eyes remained.

"D-do you need something?" she asked firmly, still not looking at him. This brought him back to reality.

"Eh! S-sorry, it's just...you're really pretty."

Nanami's eyes widened. "Thanks, Miyahara-kun..." she said quietly, despite the blush still growing on her face.

He looked at the sky, a huge smile on his face, laughing.

"Haha, I shouldn't be saying things like that. You like Sorata, after all." He gave her a smile, but she saw a hint of sadness behind it.

"No, it's alright," she gave a small smile back, "Sorata has Mashiro. I want them to be happy together."

"But what about YOU Nanami?"

"What?"

"Are YOU happy?"

"Well...I...Um..."

"Look, Nanami, it's okay to help others lead happy lives. But just remember to think about your OWN life every once and a while. The one YOU live," he said firmly. "If you can't find it in you to help yourself...then do it for me."

He turned back around. "Now come on, let's hurry up or we'll be late," he said, his usually smile once again plastered across his face.

"Y-yes!" replied Nanami, her mood cheerful once again.

* * *

"Thanks for coming!" Nanami shouted. She watched as the couple exited the ice cream shop, smiles on their faces. She was glad to have a job that made people happy.

"Nanami!" she heard, "I sure have been seeing a lot of you today!"

"Miyahara-kun, hey," she said pleasantly. 'If only Sorata would show up like this every once in a while...' she sighed to herself.

"Are you getting off work soon?" he asked.

"It'll be awhile. Did you need me for something?" she responded casually. She did enjoy his company, but at the moment, she needed to get back to the dorms for some rest.

"I just thought I'd walk you home," he said with a grin, "don't worry, I'll wait."

"I won't be done for awhile though, don't worry about me," she told him.

He sat down and opened a book. She sighed and shook her head, then went back to working.

Nanami hung her head as Miyahara walked next to her for the second time that day. He was a good guy, but something seemed to be holding her back. It was like there was a wall between them.

* * *

As Nanami walked, she felt her fatigue hit her like a truck. She collapsed and tried to play it off as a simple trip, but Miyahara knew better.

"Nanami!" he called. He reached down to try to help her up. The exhausted girl grabbed his hand, but it didn't last long. She needed sleep.

"Sorry Miyahara, I guess I'm just a bit tired."

"Now Aoyama, I wouldn't exactly call that 'a bit,'" he said. "Come on, let's get you back to Sakurasou."

He reached down to the tired girl and scooped her up bridal style.

"M-Miyahara! What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking you home. Don't worry, leave it to me!" he exclaimed.

Nanami, being too tired to argue, could do little but fall asleep in his arms.

Nanami woke up, feeling something shift under her.

"So you're up," Miyahara said with a grin, looking down at her. "Sorry for waking you, I had to open the door," he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Nanami, on the other hand, was completely flushed.

"D-did you carry me all the way home?!" she said in a panic.

"Yup! I figured you needed the rest, so I decided not to wake you."

She was at a complete loss of words. 'He watched me...while I was SLEEPING?!' she thought to herself.

"Should I not have done that?" he asked curiously.

"N-no it's fine! I-I should really be going though. Thanks..." she barely got the last word out before she slammed the door shut and put her back against it in an embarrassed frenzy.

"Hey there Nanami, you don't look so good. Your face is a bit red..." said Sorata, who was standing in front of her. "Wait, was that Miyahara out there?"

"Yes! I mean...no...yeah, it's Miyahara. There ain't nothin going on between us though!"

"Yep, we're just friends," the boy in question said as he walked through the door. "Wait, Nanami, was that you talking with a Kansai accent? It was cute!" he said playfully.

The poor girl looked like a tomato.

"Ah, Miyahara, while you're here, wanna stay for dinner? Misaki's cooking up a nice hotpot, and we have room for one more," Sorata asked his best friend. Miyahara grinned.

"Sure, why not?"

He fit right in at Sakurasou, and everyone at the table was in a jovial mood. Nanami, on the other hand, could barely eat.

'He carried me home while I was asleep...and now he's eating with us,' she thought.

"So Miyahara-kun, I heard you carried Nanamin here while she was sleeping!" Misaki shouted. "How was it, feeling her warm body caressing your-"

"Misaki!" Nanami shouted.

"It was nice of him to carry you home, though," Sorata pointed out.

"Yeah...thanks Miyahara."

"My utmost pleasure," said the boy, who had been watching the whole thing with a smile on his face.

"He really likes you, you know," said Sorata as they were seeing Miyahara off. "It's not too late to accept that confession of his."

"I just...I don't know if I feel the same way. And I still have feelings for someone else."

"Well, you should give him a chance. He's a good guy."

So Nanami did just that.

* * *

 **I thought I'd end it like this, it just felt like it fit. Anyways, be sure to review!**

 **P.S. I'm thinking of doing a RyuuRi fic next, so keep your eyes peeled ;D**


End file.
